Goodbye, Father
by Poyomon2
Summary: What if the first half of Natsu's training was done under Acnologia's care, and he thought of Acnologia as his first foster father before he was handed over to Igneel? This story follows what I think would have happened if it was like this. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know you've probably been waiting for "The Tournament of Worlds" to come out, but I'm not going to do that just yet. Instead, I'm going to write this one-shot. Basically the story is **_**"What if the first half of Natsu's training was done under Acnologia's care, and he thought of Acnologia as his first foster father before he was handed over to Igneel?"**_** This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and the one-shot is going to be set in the time frame of Tenrou Island. Around about the time that Acnologia attacks them. So I hope you all enjoy this while I still prepare to get "The Tournament of Worlds" going!**

* * *

**P.S. The entire one-shot is in Natsu's P.O.V.**

We were celebrating the success against Grimoire Heart, even though they had interrupted the S Class Exam, when we heard an ear shattering roar come from above the clouds. The roar was so loud that everyone, especially the dragon slayers, had to cover their ears to stop themselves from going deaf.

As the roar quietened down, we looked towards the sky to see some claws coming down. The first thought that popped into my head, was 'Dragon?', but I knew that it couldn't be true. Dragons haven't been seen in years! However, as the monster descended from the clouds, we could all see that it was indeed a dragon. I stood there in shock as the others all prepared to attack the dragon.

They put blow after blow against its skin, but it wasn't deterred. I knew who this dragon was. It was Acnologia. It roared once again, and everyone prepared for a massive attack. Many of them looked at me in confusion.

"Natsu! Why are you standing there doing nothing! You have to help us defeat Acnologia, or we'll never get to go home again!" Lucy shouted. I barely heard her, except when she said 'Acnologia'. That did it. My legs crumpled, and my knees hit the ground. My eyes started to tear up, and tears started to run down my cheeks and fall onto the ground.

"Natsu? Why are you crying?" Lucy asked. I ignored her. She seemed to notice that I ignored her, and tried to comfort me. "It's going to be okay. If we defeat Acnologia, we can all go home together!" She smiled. 'No,' I thought. 'We'll never make it out of here alive.' I stood up again. 'Acnologia… He used to be kind. How did he become like this? He was never like this when I last saw him.'

"ACNOLOGIA! Why are you fighting us? What did we ever do to you?" I yelled in frustration.

"Natsu, we've already tried to reason with it. Shouting won't help." Master tried to stop me, but I ran forward and jumped towards Acnologia's – Father's – nose.

As I was about to land, I shouted again. "What happened to you? Why are you this evil? Who made you this way? FATHER? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I landed on his nose. As I said those words, Acnologia's eyes looked towards me.

"Natsu…? Why are you here? What happened to Igneel, and why aren't you with him?" I was crying again.

"Igneel disappeared seven years ago… He disappeared and left nothing behind…" I sobbed right in front of my foster father.

"It will be alright, Natsu. I'll go look for Igneel. As for why I was attacking the island, I was angry that someone had angered Zeref, and I thought that the inhabitants of this island had. I had absolutely no idea that you and your friends were here." He looked thoughtful. "If it wasn't you who angered Zeref, then who did?"

"We've already defeated the people who made Zeref angry. Their guild went by the name 'Grimoire Heart'. Still, you shouldn't go around making assumptions, Father. It's bad for your health. You were blinded by anger and didn't reason with us." I smiled.

"Natsu… You were always the best person in our small group of dragon slayers, back before you were all sent off to your own dragons. Are there any other dragon slayers in the guild you're in?"

"Yeah, they go by the names Gajeel and Wendy." I clearly saw that father was surprised. Wendy and Gajeel were two of the five in our group that learnt Apocalypse dragon slayer magic.

"Impressive. You've nearly assembled all five of the strongest dragon slayers in the world. But what of Sting and Rogue? Where did they get to?" He clearly looked worried, just in case they were dead.

"I don't know. I never saw them once we were separated." I started to get worried as well.

"Hm. Okay, I'll leave now, and since you were the only one who remembered me, I'll unlock your hidden dragon slayer magic for you." He smiled widely. All of our group had had our apocalypse dragon slayer magic locked away because if we worked together we had the potential to destroy a country. "Just make sure you don't go and destroy the world." We both smirked at his joke. The joke that was really serious. I'd better not go and destroy the world. That's what father is saying.

"Alright. Farewell, father, and tell me if you find Igneel!" I smiled once again. I jumped off his nose and he flew off into the distance. As soon as I hit the ground I was swarmed by the others, who were asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a while." Suddenly we could hear an extremely audible 'CRACK' coming from the tree. Uh oh. Looks like all the trouble it went through over the Exam, and father's roars were getting to it. A massive explosion of magical power erupted from the tree, and that's the last any of us knew of anything. Farewell, father. It seems I may not get to see you one more time after the events of today.

_**Goodbye, Father.**_

* * *

**Okay! I hope you all enjoyed that, because it was done in an hour. I also hope that it holds any doubts at bay as to whether I'm still going to write "The Tournament of Worlds". Don't worry, it's going to come eventually.**

**Anyway, if you liked this one-shot, could you please review on anything I could improve on for my next stories? It would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, because of the positive feedback which I wasn't really expecting, I think I might do a continuation of the story after I've released "The Tournament of Worlds". That first chapter will still be there and the same, but I will be continuing the story from that point, as anything before that would be pointless to write up, because of the fact that nothing had changed until Acnologia attacks.**

**So I hope you can all wait until then!**


End file.
